The Duke Pediatric Cardiology Fellowship Training Program is designed to develop pediatric fellows into well-trained investigators who will be future leaders. Few Pediatric Cardiologists are trained to conduct research, and fewer Pediatric Fellowship graduates have long-term successful research careers. Almost 1% of live-born infants have a heart defect, congenital heart disease is a leading cause of death during the first year of life, and many survivors have residual heart conditions. Training Pediatric Cardiology fellows is needed. We have two tracks: a basic research track and a clinical/health services track. Our basic research track is supported by successful investigators whose laboratories research focuses on developmental, cardiac, vascular, and cell biology. Fellows have an intensive hands-on experience in the laboratory and take didactic courses that supplement this training. Our clinical/health services research component is strongly supported by the Duke Clinical Research Training Program, with our fellows enrolling in the Master's Program in Health Sciences and Clinical Research and graduate programs in Biostatistics and Epidemiology. The rich interdisciplinary environment is supported by all the fellows'participating in three monthly seminar series. The Program leadership are supported by an Internal Advisory Board made up of Duke University Medical Center Faculty who are T32 Principal Investigators. They assess the trainees'progress and the preceptor's mentoring. Recruitment of trainees from underrepresented minorities is a program focus. An External Advisory Board, made up of internationally recognized successful investigators, who are NHLBI-funded T32 Principal Investigators, reviews the program, advises as to the overall program direction and helps ensure successful transition of the trainees into academic careers. A strong mentored research experience is provided. Recruitment of underrepresented minorities is a focus. Trainees take the multi-lecture course "Responsible Conduct of Research" and a course in grant and manuscript writing. They develop their communication skills by giving seminars and other presentations. The preceptors and trainees formally assess each other every six months. The trainees are provided career counseling by their mentors, the Internal Advisory Board, and the Program Director. Our Program's goal is to develop fellows who will have the experience and capabilities needed for a successful long term research career.